Words
by spooksfan08
Summary: The companion story to Respect. Emma has had enough of Mickey treating her like she could break. With Ash and the others drinking the night away in Eddie's bar can Mickey make her see it's more than just words.


**Disclaimer this is not mine. I own nothing related to Hustle. Kudos and BBC TV own it as far as I know. No copyright infringement is intended or should be inferred. This is the Emma/Michael fic I was asked to write. It fits in with Respect?**

**Words.**

Emma stared out of the bay window overlooking the city as the door to the living room closed. She knew the rest of the team were in Eddie's enjoying a late night drink but she hadn't been able to face it. Sighing she rested her head against the glass and hoped whoever it was that had come home early was exhausted enough to ignore her and go to bed.

"I think you were right about Ash and Stacie." Mickey loosened his tie as he spoke. Emma remained facing the window. Mickey sighed. He had no idea what had upset her but he had a feeling it was something he had said or done. He just had no clue what.

"Emma?"

"So? Why shouldn't they be happy? Ash deserve it." Emma stated. Mickey nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, he does." Mickey stared at her; almost wishing she would turn around and face him. "How's life as a temp? Are you getting on ok at the Nursing Home?"

"I hate it." She finally turned to look at him. "Kirk is a creep. And to think of Albert in a place like that. I." She rested her head against the cool glass as Mickey stepped towards her.

"I know. But we will stop Kirk and Albert will be back here before you know it." He smiled as Emma looked away. She nodded slightly as he spoke.

"What is it?" He knew there was something Emma wasn't saying. Her body language radiated the stress she was so obviously feeling.

"I think we should stop." She held his gaze for a moment as he frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Us. This. Whatever this is." She pointed at the two of them. "Mickey, I can't do this anymore. It's too hard." Mickey swallowed hard as he let her words absorb. It was clear Emma was on the verge of tears. He shook his head.

"No."

"Mickey."

"No. I am not listening to all this 'it's too hard'. If you don't love me then that's the reason to end things. Not that it just got a bit tricky." He stepped towards her as she tilted her head to look at him.

"I thought I was being the brave one. Saying what you can't because you want to be seen as the nice guy."

"Me? The nice guy. Oh Em. You know that isn't always the case." He knew she had seen him at his best and at his worst. He was so close to her they could almost touch. Gently he reached and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"Mickey."

"No, this is my turn. I don't want things to end between us. They've barely started."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Excuse me?" Mickey was taken aback as Emma rested both hands on his chest, determined to push him away. "How is this my fault?".

"Oh really?" She stared at him. She held his gaze as she spoke. "You say all the right things. You say you want me. That you love me but you keep pushing me away. We've been back from Cardiff for a couple of months. Danny and Stacie have been back for weeks. Even Eddie seems to be able to sort himself out."

"I do love you." Mickey rested his hands on her waist. "Em."

"Then why don't you show it? Words are one thing."

"But actions speak louder than words?" He half whispered as he stepped nearer to her. The space between them almost non-existent. He kissed her gently at first, his hand tangling in her hair as hers wound themselves around his back. Emma pulled away first, she needed the oxygen.

"Mickey." She breathed as he fought to keep the smug smile off his face.

"Ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed, her eyes fixed on his half undone tie. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Why do you do that? You always do that?"

"What?" Mickey was genuinely confused.

"Let me get all mad at you and then make it impossible to hate you?" She half smiled as he tilted her head so she had to face him.

"Sorry." He half smiled at her. "Em."

"Mickey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She kissed him passionately as he held her to him. One hand tangled in her hair while the other slipped down to the edge of her skirt. She pulled at the hem of his shirt, determined to get the damn thing away from his skin. He gasped as her hands found the bare skin of his lower back. She reached up and ran a finger along his jaw, feeling the five o clock shadow that had appeared.

"You seem to have a very effective way of shutting me up." He kissed her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"The others will be back soon." She glanced towards the door of the apartment. He nodded, knowing that Ash, Stacie and the others would be back before too long. Emma took his hand as Mickey tried and failed to order his thoughts.

"And seeing as they will be back before long, I don't think they should find us like this."

"Sean would have a heart attack." Mickey whispered as Emma laughed.

"He would." She stared at the door for a moment longer before threading her fingers through his and leading him towards her bedroom door.

"I thought we were breaking up." Mickey frowned. Emma rolled her eyes as he spoke.

"We were." She watched as he glanced at their hands. "But that was when I thought you Mickey Bricks were all mouth and no trousers." Mickey laughed before pulling her back to him. He kissed her gently on the lips before moving to her neck. "Hopefully." He whispered as her eyes fell closed. "I'll be without trousers very soon." Emma blushed a shade of red she didn't know existed before pulling him into her room and slamming the door shut.

#########################

"And then Danny said." Sean laughed as Ash fumbled to get the key in the lock.

"I didn't say nothing!" Danny protested as he tried to stay on his feet. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Will you muppet please shut up." He watched as Sean and Danny laughed like a pair of school boys. Stacie leant against the wall and watched them struggle to get the door open.

"Wonder how Albert is getting on." She watched as the three men turned to face her.

"He's been the inside man more than once. He can do it." Ash smiled. "Don't worry about him."

Ash stepped back and pushed the door open. He waved a hand theatrically so that the others entered. "Oi, you oik. Ladies first."

"Thanks Ash." Stacie rolled her eyes as Sean and Danny pulled faces.

"You're very welcome." Ash smiled as the rest of the crew half fell and half walked into the apartment. Sean collapsed on the sofa and fell asleep almost immediately. Danny wandered towards his bedroom while Stacie and Ash stared at each other.

"Ash?" Stacie glanced towards Mickey's open bedroom door. It was clear that he hadn't been back. Ash frowned slightly.

"'is jacket is on the sofa." Ash stated as Stacie nodded.

"Yeah, and Emma's door is shut. Wake Sean up and put him to bed." She stated. Ash sighed heavily. He didn't relish the thought of talking to a still drunk Sean.

"And what will you be doing?"

"Waiting for you." Stacie smiled before walking away. Ash smiled slightly as Sean snored.

"All right sunshine." He shook the baby of the team. "Rise and shine and for God's sake be an adult tomorrow when you see those love birds." He half dragged Sean in the direction of his room hoping that he would not have to be having words with him in the morning.

##############

A/N Hope this is ok. Please review.


End file.
